powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
, translated into english as 'Special Investigation Squadron Dekaranger', was the 2004 Super Sentai Japanese TV series. ''Deka is Japanese colloquial slang for "detective" and has no direct translation, but is sometimes written over the kanji for "Keiji" (a more formal term for detective); it is also a Greek prefix "deca," meaning "ten," and a total of ten Dekarangers appear in the series and movie combined. The footage from the show was used to create the American series Power Rangers: S.P.D. Plot from the last episode. "S.P.D.. '''S'pecial 'P'olice 'D'ekaranger. Six detectives Burning Hearts, Fighting Cool. Their mission is to battle against the space criminals that invaded Earth. They protect the peace and safety of the people!" The story begins when Banban Akaza arrives on Earth to the city of Megalopolis. He is transferred to the S.P.D. (Special Police Dekaranger) Earth branch by his commander. By that time, Agent Abrella, an Alienizer arms dealer, turns his destructive attention to Earth, helping the criminals there. It's up to the Dekarangers to stop them and bring them to justice. The SPD of Earth are stationed in the DekaBase under the command of Doggy Kruger. Characters Special Police Dekarangers SPD Fire Squad * Leonian Gyoku Rou (47-50) ** K-9 Murphy/D-Bazooka (5-50) SPD Staff * Head of Space Police HQ Horusian Numa-O (21-50) * Porupo (1) * Tortorian Buntar (32-33, 36) ** K-9 Clarence Arsenal * SP Shooter * D-Schop * D-Wapper * SPD Arms: ** SP License ** Master License ** MariGold License ** Swan License ** Fire Squad License * Hybrid Magnum ** D-Magnum 01 ** D-Magnum 02 * D-Knuckles * D-Rods ** D-Sniper ** D-Blaster * D-Sticks ** D-Shots *BraceThrottle * D-Sword Vega * D-Smasher 01 & D-Smasher 02 * D-Revolvers Vehicles * DekaVehicles ** Machine Doberman ** Machine Husky ** Machine Bull ** Machine Boxer * Special Police Helicopter SPD Mecha * DekaBase (Crawler/Robo) * Riding/Super Dekaranger Robo ** Dekaranger Robo *** Dekamachine Patstriker *** Dekamachine Patgyrer *** Dekamachine Pattrailer *** Dekamachine Patarmor *** Dekamachine Patsigner ** DekaBike/DekaBike Robo (Robo) * Blast Buggy * DekaWing Robo/Cannon ** Patwing 1 ** Patwing 2 ** Patwing 3 ** Patwing 4 ** Patwing 5 Allies * Director General Horus/Numa O * Porupo * Hikaru (7-8) * Flora/Meria (15-16) * Zoinaian Bettonin (18) * Shinnooian Hakutaku (25, 34, 48) * Buntar (32, 36) * Chanbenarian Gin (34, 48) * Detective Chou (35) * Gyoku Rou (47) * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) Space Criminals Alienizer * Rainian Agent Abrella (2-50) * Mechanoids ** Igaroids (8-50) ** Batsuroids ** Anaroids Minor Alienizer *Bululien Balance (1) *Diamantian Don Moyaida (1-2) *Rikomollan Kevakler (3-4) **Groserian Hell-Heaven (3) *Anrian Beildon (5) *Doltookian Mano-Mark (5) *Juuzaiann Braidy (6) *Ridomihan Kaasass (6) *Cthulian Dagoneila (7-8) *Zamuzan Sheik (9-10) *Intergalactic Hit-Man Gigantes (11) *Kajimerian Ben G (13, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *Crystonian Pherlee (14)/Burning Pherlee (Special) *Titanian Metius (15-16) *Ozchuuian Liaru (17) *Wojonian Jinche (19) *Germalien Biz Gore (20) *The Three Hell Siblings (21-23, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) **Reversian Bon-Goblin Hells (21-22, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) **Reversian Succubus Hells (21-23, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) **Reversian Blitz Hells (21-23) *Algolian Gas Drinkers (Movie) **Algolian Whinsky **Algolian Giin **Algolian Brandyl **Algolian Volka *Dradian Gordom (24) *Spiritian Byoui (25) *Tylerian Durden (26) **Biisuian Biiring (26) **Vanderlean Jilvan (26, 45) *Barigeran Milibar (27, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *Pouchien Balipen (28) *Speckionian Genio (28-29, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *Ginjifuan Kazak (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *Slopeon Faraway (30) *Pukosian Jackyl (31) *Zundaz Family Space Mafia (32-33) **Karakazian Don Sanoa **Bottsian Zootaku *Thousandian Gineek (34) **Tanteian Shriogar (34) **Handlian Deecho (34) *Tenkaonian Raja Namunan (35) *Poppenian Heimel (36) *Michian Cloodo (37) *Aladonian Ganjuba (38) *Yuilwaaian Miime (39) *Pyrian Kurachek (40) *Giraakian Don Bianco (41) *Zabunian Don Blacko (41) *Assassian Jingi (41) *Sumasulinan Nikaradar (42) *Bokudenian Bisques (44) *Sukekonoian Mashuu (46) *Dynamonian Terii-X (47) *Kuraanian Jellyfis (48-49) *Gimonian Angoul (49) *Gedonian Unilga (49-50) *Dragien Ganimede (49-50) *Jaagoniann Sukiira (49-50) *Chigukaden Buildjick (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) *Algolian Babon (Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) Heavy Industrial Machines *Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture (3) **Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture III (12) **Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture IV (14) **Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture V (30) **Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture VI (36) *Heavy Industrial Machine Enbance (7-8, 34) *Heavy Industrial Machine Shinobi Shadow II (19) *Heavy Industrial Machine Terrible Terror II (24) *Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator (15-16) **Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator II (20) **Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator III (31) **Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator IV (38) *Super Giant Heavy Industrial Machine Big Drawer (18) **Super Giant Heavy Industrial Machine Big Drawer II (44) *Heavy Industrial Machine Killer Tank (Movie) *Heavy Industrial Machine Hunter Jet (25, 32) **Heavy Industrial Machine Hunter Jet II (46) *Heavy Industrial Machine Ultimate Evil (26, 34) **Heavy Industrial Machine Ultimate Evil II (41) *Heavy Industrial Machine Megaroria (29) **Heavy Industrial Machine Megaroria II (39) *Heavy Industrial Machine PalletteView (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *Heavy Industrial Machine Knight Chaser II (35) *Heavy Industrial Machine Frankenzaurus (36) **Heavy Industrial Machine Fan Crusher (2) **Heavy Industrial Machine Shinobi Shadow (9-10) **Heavy Industrial Machine Terrible Terror (13) **Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture II (4) **Heavy Industrial Machine Million Missile (34, 48-49) **Heavy Industrial Machine Knight Chaser (30) **Heavy Industrial Machine God Pounder (21-23, 28) *Heavu Industrial Machine Abretrailer/Abretrex (49, Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) Others *Machine Monster Gigas (15-16) *Space Life Form Browgouls (42-43) Episodes Trivia *Dekaranger is the first Super Sentai series in which the gender ratio is equal, out of the total ten Dekarangers, five are male and five are female. *The Dino Thunder special Dino Thunder the Lost Episode shows several shots of Dekaranger footage not used in the US, and at one point you can see the faces of 4 of the Dekarangers as they transform. *Pop idol Shoko Nakagawa had a guest starring role in Episode 38. Category:Sentai Season Category:Over-Technology Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger